Mistake
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: His entire life after their death revolved around one thing. His goal, his passion, his everything... was vengeance. But... when disturbing rumors reach his ears... [SasuHina, R&R]
1. Depressed

(A/N: 'Sup? Okay... new fic, hope ya'll enjoy... looking forward to writing the next chapter... etc etc etc.

_Mou... _No one seems to like my new fic 'Hostage'... T-T I think perhaps I wrote a crappy summery... oh well, I was hoping people would like that one... . 

_Anywho_, still nine more reviews before I'm updating 'Untold', for those who are interested in knowing. And... yeah...

As for the disclaimer, I would like to make a formal announcement that I, in fact, own zilch. Seriously, I have a pet rock named zilch. X3 lol, jk.

* * *

**Mistake  
Chapter One:**_  
Depressed._

_Confidence, "Break me. I _dare_ you."_

The first time I lost a bet.

_Fear… hurt, "D-don't… _do_ that… it h-hurts."_

The first time I saw her cry.

_Resolution, "I… won't let y-you scare me."_

The first time she surprised me.

_Agitation, "Y-you really _are_ stupid."_

The first time she insulted me.

_Calm… happy, "It's pretty, ne?"_

The first time she made me flush.

_Strangled sobs, "…i-idiot… ho-how… ba-baka!"_

The first time I wished I truly lost.

_Passion, "D-don't… stop…"_

The first time I was aloud.

_Truth… nervously spoken, "…y-you t-terrify me…"_

The first time she hurt me.

_Amused, "M-maybe… you aren't _that_ d-dumb after all."_

The first time she complemented me.

_Horror… unrestrained, "O-oh my g-god… h-how… oh kami-sama _no_!"_

The first time she made my heart drop.

_Depressed… at a loss, "My name i-is Hy-Uchiha Hinata… i-it's a pl-pleasure to meet you."_

The first time I met her.

_Knowledge… an outburst, "…I… think… no, I-I apologize, d-demo… I _know_… I-I-I… I love you."_

The first time I loved someone back.

---

Uchiha Sasuke lay back on the grass, it was a pleasantly relaxing afternoon; the wind blew, the trees rustled, animals scuttled about happily…

Sasuke, however, found it a little harder to enjoy the glorious mid noon sun and the soft, lofty grass that brushed against his pale skin, what with being surrounded by countless ANBU black ops and several more Jounin, all of which glaring dangerously at him.

Looking back on his day he could probably trace _exactly_ when it went bad.

First of all, he had woken up… never a pleasant experience. Though, it could be said that waking up was a highly trivial activity in his lively day, he found that it was probably the key of all his problems.

Because, with waking up, he could _once again_ blame his horrible day on his cursed older brother, if his _damned_ older brother hadn't _insisted_ on giving him traumatizing images that would haunt him day and night he likely wouldn't have woken so abruptly.

Nor would he have woken up quite so early… or at all for the entire the morning, likely slept in until noon.

Ignoring all the plot-holes in his thought patterns he mentally cursed waking up that morning, placing all the blame on it… and his brother, of course, he _always_ made sure to find a way to blame his brother as well.

'_Damn you Itachi…_'

The Uchiha was in no mood to fight an army of ANBU, nor did he intend to. His chakra was drained already and his body highly fatigued. Grumbling he watched as the Shinobi's milled about, creating an impenetrable wall of ninjas that was supposed to block him from running away.

He found the attempts pitiful as, if he could, he could _crush_ them all with his Chidori.

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that screamed in denial, claiming that even the Chidori would have difficulty with such large numbers.

Although, it would be pointless to fight back anyway, he was on his way to Konoha anyway…

…no, not to return like a good boy. _Far_ from it.

To confirm or dismiss a _very_ disturbing rumor he had happened upon a few days ago.

Well, to be more exact, _two_ disturbing rumors.

Sighing deeply his eyes drifted shut, no need to contemplate it all now. As long as they didn't dub him a threat they wouldn't kill him, besides, if one of those rumors happened to be true… they'd be wanting him back to Konoha _alive_.

---

Disturbed.

That was really all the Uchiha really felt as he stared at the blond Hokage in front of him.

No, it wasn't that he thought the buxom women was an eye-sore(far from it…) it was being in a straight jacket that _really_ got to him.

Tsunade grinned at him, "So… what brings you to Konoha Uchiha-san?" her entire voice dripped with a gloating sarcasm that _truly_ made him want to tear out her eyes… better yet, Chidori her to the next dimension.

The annoying voice once again cut in that he likely would have a little bit of difficulty killing the _Hokage_.

Sasuke glowered at her, oh how he wished he _could_ reply.

Curse the duct-tape.

"What was that? Cat got your tongue?" her Cheshire grin spread on her attractive face.

After about a half-hour longer of enduring the infuriating bit-…female's taunting, she finally seemed satisfied.

Kami, could she _ever_ hold a grudge. So what if he ditched Konoha, nearly got some of her aspiring Genin(at the time) killed by underlings of her ex-teammate, traumatized her favorite group of Shinobi, caused her to have to listen to her disciple's whines about him _and_ killed several of _her_ ninjas whenever he ran into them?

"To answer the first question I am _sure_ you came here to find out… yes, Uchiha Itachi _is_ dead."

His eyes narrowed, did Naruto…? Or was it Kakashi?

Tsunade chuckled, catching the curiosity in his eyes, "No… it wasn't any of your former teammates."

His eyes screamed the one question he couldn't scream himself.

'_Than _who'

"No one you know, in fact… I think you'll find this _hilarious_…" she chuckled again, eyes crinkling with laughter, "…i…it… was an accident!"

He brought his wide eyes to look at hers.

"A group of ANBU ran into him while on a mission, he was severely injured and could hardly put up a fight, so after a short while they began bringing him back to Konoha for interrogation… however, they _had_ been on a mission, an important one at that. So, while they were discussing what they would do about it an enemy Shinobi snuck up on them…"

She trailed off for a moment, simply enjoying the different expressions that crossed the young mans face, "The _ANBU_ were able to avoid the rain of Shuriken, but sadly, your brother wasn't. But he wasn't quite dead yet. While they were debating whether or not they should heal him so he would last long enough to reach Konoha one of them tripped on a pebble and landed on Itachi. A Kunai that hadn't quite been deadly a second before killed off the S-class missing nin. The ANBU accidentally pushed it straight through his heart."

Needless to say, this was an awful lot to take in.

His entire life ever since he had dubbed himself an 'avenger' seemed rather… stupid.

His elder brother, murderer of the entire Uchiha clan, S-class missing nin, member of the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki…

…died on _accident_.

His eyes narrowed and Tsunade knew what he was silently asking.

'_Who?_'

She rolled her eyes, "I already told you it was no one you know, but if it makes you feel better his name is Tetsugi Haru. No, he isn't part of a big clan, nor does he have a signature jutsu. Just your average, well rounded, ninja."

Somehow, the fact that the name really _didn't_ ring a bell made his heart drop. If it had been someone he at least knew _of_… but no, it was some random Shinobi with no real special talents.

He suddenly _really_ felt like hitting something.

"And about the second rumor…" this caught his attention, he wasn't sure how he would take this information; on one hand, if the rumor proved true, Itachi was dead so it didn't matter… on the other if it proved false… well, he was back where he started… more or less.

He wasn't sure if he could digest any more information either.

He certainly hadn't quite digested Itachi's _untimely_ demise quite yet. It now became apparent to him _why_ they put him in a straight jacket… he still wasn't so sure about the duct-tape though(though he had his suspicions that it was just to annoy him).

Now if only it wasn't infused with chakra… he could deal with it easily if it wasn't.

Tsunade paused for a dramatic moment, smiling maliciously at him.

"Yes, you are married."

Sasuke sat silently(not that he had much choice…), this… was a little much.

His sharp, questioning gaze met her brown eyes again. His eyes didn't ask how, which startled Tsunade slightly as she had been perfectly reading to guffaw at him some more while explaining exactly how he ended up _married_ of all things without his own knowledge…

But his eyes burned with a different question, one she was equally ready to answer, but still not the one she thought he would ask first.

'_Who?_'

Tsunade didn't answer; instead she turned to Shizune, who he just noticed had been standing by Tsunade the entire time, and whispered something to her.

Shizune nodded shortly and exited the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, continuing to glare darkly at the fifth Hokage he demanded an answer with his eyes.

"Patience, Uchiha." She replied shortly, semi put out at not being able to gloat over his head about _how_ the event occurred… oh well, she was _positive_ the chance would arise later.

The door opened and Sasuke dearly wished he had enough movement abilities to turn around and view what was behind him.

…_especially_ after hearing the Gaidome's next statement.

"Ah, you brought her."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

A short silence.

A snicker.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Don't you want to look at your _wife_?"

Oh how he _loathed_ that taunting bi… female.

Sasuke attempted to make an annoyed grunt but nothing escaped the layered, chakra infused duct-tape.

Finally, after _more_ taunting, a small voice cut the Hokage off.

"A-ano… Ho-Hokage-sama… I-I… think maybe w-we shouldn't… a-antagonize h-him too much…"

Tsunade glared in annoyance at the voice before sighing and nodding, "I suppose it's only fair that I listen… he _is_ your problem now after all."

Before the voice could reply Tsunade turned to Shizune, who had returned to her side, and gestured vaguely at Sasuke.

Nodding, Shizune walked behind him and spun… whatever he was on(he wasn't sure, he'd woken up in his current position)… around to face his… wife.

Lonely and sad eyes reached his; she played with the front of her lavender kimono.

A deep breath, she was trying to call upon courage that was failing her.

Long, straight and sleek indigo hair, that would likely cascade over her shoulders, that was instead bound by a braid that started at the base of her neck.

He honestly didn't recognize her.

"K-konichiwa… My name i-is Hy-Uchiha Hinata… i-it's a pl-pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

* * *

(Ending Notes: Okay... let me be the first admit I have written better in the past... I think I'm losing my touch . -sigh- oh well... lots of Sasu-torture in the future X3 I'm going to be attempting third person while sorta being in Sasuke's POV, I'm not very good at that so I need to practice... 

Also, I would like ya'll to vote on which fic you want me to write next... there should be a list at the beginning of '**Hostage**'. Ha ha... my devious way of making you read it XD

Muse-chan gone to eat ice-cream!)


	2. Resolution

((A.N: Ack! I spent like three days on this chapter, I kept wanting to just post it but I hadn't finished… -sigh- it would be simpler if I didn't have a plan for this fic… X3 oh well.

Oh! BTW, read 'Untold'! X3 I work really hard on that one and I want ya'll to tell what ya think! –SHAMELESS ADVERTISING-

Ignoring my pitiful attempts to gain readers for my other fics, enjoy this one!))

* * *

**Mistake****  
Chapter Two:**_  
Resolution._

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity, one that all tensions seemed to slide and everything that had been set up, everything that stood. Silence shattered all and would continue to do so.

…for a few minutes.

In this precise moment of tense and terrified silence he found himself staring at one of the few people that had truly mattered to him in his life after Itachi's reign of terror. Uzumaki Naruto stared straight back.

The nervous silence was straining everyone.

But really, all Sasuke _wanted_ to know was why the hell was he _still_ in a straight jacket?

Tsunade was a witch he decided, a complete _witch_. Not even a similar word containing a 'b' could _begin_ to describe the cruel, evil, _demented_ soul that resided in that creepily attractive form.

Shortly after being introduced to his 'wife' he had once again lost consciousness, the last thing his blurred senses spotting was the troubled expression on the girls face as she watched them knock him out.

When he awoke he was in a familiar and _very_ unfamiliar setting. It didn't take him long to realize he was still in a straight jacket and he was more annoyed to realize the duct tape remained as stuck to his lips as ever. Something that he would reap vengeance upon the Godaime for… somehow…

The furnishing of the room he sat in was far from breath taking, it was simple but most certainly cozy. The structure of the building reminded him of where he had grown up, where he had spent a good portion of time before Itachi destroyed his life.

It was definitely the Uchiha compound.

But… it was different. It was _lived_ in and the personal effects…

…someone might have called the place a _home_ instead of the hell he truly knew it to be. It didn't seem how it did previous to the pain Itachi had inflicted either, _before_ it was formally a house that contained a very important clan. It was a compound. Never had the place been so… pleasantly _personal_.

Not that he found it pleasant, at the moment he wanted to crush everything in his path with the Chidori, but that could have something to do with the duct tape.

As phrased earlier, Tsunade was evil. Hands down, she beat any demented criminal organization or perverted snake like pedophiles.

The voice piped up again that despite appearances, Orochimaru was far from a perverted pedophile. He retorted back that he shouldn't make appearances like that then.

He heard someone shift out of his sight and wished dearly to turn around and find out who else sat in the room with him. Sadly, he realized that he was sitting on whatever he had been in Tsunade's office, whatever it was it kept him perfectly still.

Just thinking about it made his nose itch.

Before the other person in the room could make their identity known though, a sliding door that just so happened to be in Sasuke's vision slammed open and a figure panted and searched the room with his eyes for only a few seconds before zeroing in on Sasuke.

This would be where the mind shattering silence came.

From what he could see Naruto was hardly breathing, shock painted across his expression as he seemed to attempt to take in every bit of Sasuke. His facial features screamed words that couldn't be said, words of fear, of longing, of happiness, of despair, of disappointment, of satisfaction… yet still, silence attacked the room like it had none other, at very least, none present to Sasuke's immediate memory.

"…teme…"

"…"

Did we mention that Sasuke despises Tsunade and all her chakra infused duct tape with such a passion that it could send even the most hateful soul reeling at the absolute _depth_ of Sasuke's loathing…

…though he still hates Itachi _lots_ more, he reminded himself quickly.

Before the dramatic reunion of the metaphorical 'brothers' could continue down its serious disposition, a laugh cracked through the air, slowly dissipating into guffaws.

_Apparently_, Naruto found the Godaime to be quite the character, or at very least found her form of retaining Sasuke to be _endlessly_ amusing.

Ignoring anything the voice in his head might say, he swore right there that he would _somehow_ obtain vengeance against the demented women.

The voice, instead of mentioning the unlikelihood of it happening, commented on his obsession with vengeance and vendetta's, you'd _think_ after Itachi kicked it he would have had his fill of that sort of thing, but apparently he couldn't resist a good grudge.

Sasuke decided the voice in his head would _also_ go on his 'to murder' list.

Rumbling foot-falls could be heard and even Naruto paused in his mindless laughter to pale at the approaching…

…what Sasuke wanted to know was _who_ was approaching, the aggressive foot-falls… the way they assaulted the floor-boards that did not deserve…

Suddenly, the _exact_ green shade of Naruto's face made sense.

The traditional sliding door that he hadn't noticed Naruto closing slammed open again and another panting figure made their appearance.

A girl that both he and Naruto had both feared and cared about in their genin days, albeit for different reasons and in different ways; whereas Naruto mooned over the girl because of an unrequented love and feared the girl for her constant poundings, Sasuke appreciated her as a teammate, possibly even a close friend, and feared her because of her fan-girlish nature.

Haruno Sakura glared darkly at both of them after she seemed to catch her bearings and once more silence had attained a room for its cruel and evil uses.

That is until a far from familiar voice piped up from behind Sakura, "Why the rush Sakura-san?"

Black hair along with dark eyes that Sasuke could not discern the color to, a vague memory reached him of meeting the Shinobi came to his mind. Somewhere around the time he was still involved with the wrongly dubbed snake like perverted pedophile.

He took mental note that there was an earth shaking silence that time as well, but less because of the oddly smiling ANBU and more towards Naruto and Sakura's presence that day.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

Normally, when fear filled his heart because of the pink haired Kunoichi it was because of the idea of her suddenly jumping him for less than innocent reasons… but the spark in her emerald eyes at the moment didn't cause him fear of her adoration for him, his fear resembled Naruto's fear for her far more at that exact second.

The genius was proven right only seconds later when a blow infused with what seemed to be pent up stress smashed him and whatever he was sitting on against a wall.

He heard a girlish gasp from somewhere he couldn't quite see and was reminded that there had been someone else in the room previous to the entrance of his… 'old friends'.

Somehow he felt as though Sakura's appearance and violence was the least of his concerns.

"Y…you bastard! How _dare_ you leave us like that you jerk?!" Sakura's furry caused all in the room to cringe a little… well, everyone but Mr. Smiley. Kami he's annoying…

Sasuke had a witty retort prepared and _everything_. He would never be able to be in the same room as duct tape _ever_ again, not without a homicidal rage at very least.

Before she continued her rant she seemed to realize that Sasuke had been smashed against a book-case and had dented the wall behind it beyond repair. The shelves crumbling at his sides left him at a sort of unease.

Instead of rushing up to him worried and the like because of what she had done, she turned to somewhere out of his direct vision and apologized, "I'm sorry Hinata… I know the place just got refurnished, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me…" she turned a glare to the male Uchiha present, "…but you can't deny that he deserved it, ne?"

The silence from the other person proved that she did in fact agree.

He was already starting to dislike his 'wife'.

"…I-I… it's a-alright Sakura-san… I-I can fix it easily, thank you f-for apologizing…"

Sakura nodded and brought a near demonic gaze to Sasuke, "You don't mind if I borrow him for a few hours, do you? I think we have some… catching up to do." Such a phrase likely would have sent him into chills, as she was last known as a fan-girl, but with the look she was giving him… he got the feeling it was more likely to be torture and interrogation.

…fun.

To his surprise though he heard the vague sound of Hinata denying Sakura the privilege, "G-gomen Sakura-san… demo… m-my direct orders from Hokage-sama is to not let hi-him leave this house for any reasons for an i-indefinite amount of time…"

Sakura looked a little put out but nodded in understanding, nothing she could do and Hinata was just following orders… she couldn't even beat him to a pulp without feeling guilty about destroying the place.

Sasuke was happy to know that his vicious, horrible, painful fate had been pushed back to a later date for the time being. As much as he was sure he could defend himself easily against her… that was _without_ the Hokage's taunting restraints.

He sourly wished to grumble dejectedly, but once again his fiery hate for duct tape got in the way.

Naruto seemed to have recovered from the shock of Sakura's appearance and turned to Mr. Smiley, "You finished the mission debriefing already?"

Sakura's eyes, which had gone back to being subtly content, more or less, blazed to life with an anger that didn't quite terrify Sasuke as much as her previous rage, "No thanks to you!" she whirled and glared at the now cowering boy, "Just go _running_ off the second you heard Sasuke was here! I had to sit there and endure Sai' presence and inform Tsunade of the status!" her rants continued, followed up occasionally by a blow to the Kyuubi boys head.

Sasuke would have found this amusing but as he was in a highly uncomfortable position, you know with the straight jacket and all, with broken shelves threatening to fall on top of him at any given second.

Unable to ask for help he could only sit there as a shelf somewhere above him broke and countless books piled on his head. Unpleasant as this was it was nothing compared to having everyone's eyes shift to him and Naruto's guffaws that followed…

…irritating jerk…

Finally someone decided to have mercy on him, small hands gripped his shoulders and helped him get out of the unfortunate position, Sai was holding up the shelves for said person as she had asked nicely.

Once righted and placed in his previous position he found that Sakura still intended to glare at him as if he were the scum of the earth.

…and he thought Tsunade could hold a grudge…

Considering that she was the older women's pupil it was really no wonder that she had inherited some of her traits, or perhaps Sakura always held grudges well she was just too moonstruck with him to hold stuff against him.

He supposed the later was probably correct but he had the irking feeling that Tsunade had something to do with cultivating the skill.

Before another awkward silence could stretch to eternity, Naruto spoke up, "So… why's he in a straight jacket?"

'_You forgot to say duct taped as well dobe…_' Sasuke thought darkly.

Hinata took a seat on one of the two couches he could see, he had the feeling there was an armchair slightly out of his vision as well. She gestured for the others to seat themselves and they all seemed to decide for the couch across from her, Sakura in the middle with Naruto and Sai on her left and right respectively.

"A-ano… well… Tsunade-sama says he's not t-trustworthy quite yet a-and we're unsure of his intentions… so the council has d-decided that he'll be staying like that for a-at least a month before they take him in for questioning. A-after that, if he p-proves himself trustworthy, they'll take off the duct tape."

Silence…

Despite the lack of movement Sasuke was capable of at the moment he managed to squirm indignantly, a look of rage and horror on his face.

Sakura was halfway between looking satisfied and surprised, struggling for her words she finally decided on a simple question that he was sure was on everyone's minds, "Isn't that… a bit excessive?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, jaw hanging agape.

Sai was still smiling his usually emotionless and meaningless grin.

Hinata smiled faintly, "A-actually that was what Tsunade-sama _wanted_ to do… d-demo she's leaving it mostly at m-my discretion… I-I'm not quite sure what to do… perhaps I should go with Tsunade-sama's plan?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, his fate… was in the hands of some twit of a girl.

…joy.

Sakura seemed to contemplate it for a moment; "It _is_ tempting…" her earlier anger had most obviously not faded, a vindictive streak causing her to seriously consider the plot.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and turned to Sakura, "No! Even for Sasuke-teme that's a bit… much."

Sai disagreed, "I think it's a great plan."

Due to his absence for the last, say, three years he was unsure as to why exactly it was that when Sai had agreed to the plan that both Naruto and Sakura either redoubled their opinion or swiftly changed it in Sakura's case.

He had a feeling they didn't like Sai much.

The sooner he got the duct tape off, the better. It was infuriating to sit there and watch them argue while unable to do anything, sure, he was normally a quiet person anyway but it was irritating beyond belief to not be _able_ to.

Hinata cut into their bickering though, "A-ano… I-I…" she trailed off and they faced her, Sakura looking semi-remorseful for making her position all the more uncomfortable by arguing.

"Gomen, Hinata. Was there anything you had in mind?" Sakura asked gently, well aware of how awkward the situation must have been for the ex-Hyuuga.

He imagined that it was common knowledge that their little marriage was a mistake… either that or the marriage wasn't common knowledge at all.

Even though he knew _exactly_ how it happened, he still found it to be highly ironic and enormously shocking that he was actually _married_ without his own knowledge.

…he knew that scroll was a bad idea.

"E-eto… I-I'm not sure… I w-wish I could d-discuss it with him, as he i-is the most effected by this decision… d-demo… I'd be making some sort of decision by merely removing the duct-tape…"

'_Twit…_' his dislike for his newly obtained wife grew slightly when he realized her indecisive nature. He despised those who hesitated to make decisions, it troubled all those around them and it was a gaping weakness that he detested.

This could however, the voice interjected, be because of his own indecisive nature.

He threw the voice into a cell into which he hoped it would never escape, ignoring that it was in fact the 'voice of logic'.

Sakura seemed thoughtful for a moment, "True… according to Shishou he came quite willingly, meaning it's likely that he has someone on the outside he can contact fairly easily to escape…"

Bulls-eye.

Despite the fact that she had simply been musing she had brought up one of the bigger reasons he detested this duct tape with such a fiery passion that, though still paling in comparison, could have been similar to his hate for Itachi.

He couldn't contact 'Hebi'.

He had ways to contact them, he had plotted and planned. He figured they would do something about his arms so that he couldn't use jutsu…

…he really hadn't thought they would be intelligent enough to gag him.

Hinata nodded, "Correct…" she sighed and brought her hands in front of her and began playing with her fingers in a familiar manor.

Sasuke blinked, he almost recognized the gesture… almost, but as it was it just sent a jolt of Déjà vu down his spine.

"…p-perhaps… we could have him nod o-or shake his head?"

It was official. He hated her.

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head, "Sasuke-teme is too prideful for that… he's likely to just glare holes into your skull."

Score one for the dobe; apparently he _did_ know a thing or two about Sasuke.

Hinata lowered her head with a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks, "A-ah…"

Sakura's eyes softened and she went to sit next to her fellow kunoichi, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

It was a harsh reminder to all present; she didn't know _anything_ about her husband.

Hinata brought a smile of appreciation to her face when she turned to Sakura.

"Hinat—" the other girls voice was cut off by a sharp knocking at the sliding door, Sakura got up and opened it, looking in confusion at the ANBU that kneeled by the door.

"Curfew, I apologize but you all have to leave."

'_Curfew?!_' Sasuke despised his situation more by the second, though it was a plus to not be in the same room as his teammates…

…he still needed time to digest.

Team Kakashi nodded and bid Hinata farewell, Sakura shot him a glare, Naruto snickered a little and made a snide comment, and Sai gave him his usual smile before bidding him farewell the same way he had to Hinata.

Silence… sweet, beautiful silence…

"A-ano… Uchiha-san?"

Scratch that.

He shot her a glare of acknowledgment, too tired to care about ignoring the girl at the moment.

"…would y-you like some dinner?"

He was about to harden his glare and send her scampering off like the pathetic little girl he had already pegged her for…

…but then his stomach protested…

Loudly.

He imagined if it were any other girl they would have giggled at his predicament, because he was quite surprised when she herself didn't giggle, chuckle, snicker or in any way express amusement.

Nodding slowly as if she had been given a direct order, she turned and exited the room.

'_Odd…_'

If his ears were not as trained as they were, if he had put his guard down for even a _second_, he wouldn't have heard it. But being the trained Shinobi he was he was able to discern a sound from what he guessed was roughly four rooms away.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of the sound at first; it was muffled, girlish and might have held some mirth, despite his excellent hearing he honestly couldn't tell. A part of him said that it could have been a small laugh, it only lasted a second, yet another part claimed it was very possibly a sob.

Or she could have simply tripped over something and made a brief sound of surprise, logic spoke again, having escaped the cage he had shoved it in earlier.

His muscles were starting to cramp, he attempted to shrug into a more comfortable position but the straight jacket made it impossible.

The sliding door opened again and he briefly wondered how she managed to create a meal so quickly, a rice bowl, some sushi and a cup of water sat on the plate she brought into the room.

Placing the tray on a small table he hadn't taken note of yet, she turned her eyes a stared seriously into his.

"I-I'm going to remove the d-duct tape… please do not m-make a single sound throughout, if you speak or make any noise throughout being f-fed I have to alert the Hokage and y-you will be held in a cell for roughly t-two weeks, all in all it would become a very large inconvenience… for both of u-us…" she sighed and waited for him to nod in acknowledgement.

He was tempted not to, but decided to humor her for now and nodded swiftly.

The duct tape… was painful to remove, that much he could say quite honestly. But it felt so good to be able to _breathe_ through his mouth; he nearly smiled because of the sensation. Nearly.

She shakily picked up some rice with some chop-sticks and brought it to his mouth, he ate silently and amused himself with the many, many shades of red her face was turning.

When he had finished she brought a napkin to his face and dealt with any of her many… misses. She was very nervous and hadn't quite managed to get his mouth every time.

"…I'm sorry about this…" he wasn't sure what she meant by apologizing, there were a quite a few things she could be apologizing for, key examples would be his position, missing his mouth, getting him married… or she could mean everything, but he didn't think so.

He also didn't think she was actually sorry; the tone of voice she said it in was not the remorseful apology that one would expect from such a girl, it was dry of most emotions and sounded more like something she felt she should say versus something she actually meant.

He glared darkly at her trembling figure and decided one thing firmly.

She was weak.

He would crush her for it.

She seemed to understand his thought patterns and shook her head sadly, as if he were a small child that it was pointless to argue with. Infuriated by her reaction he activated his sharingon…

…he hadn't expected her to flinch back so horrible that she tripped, only to scramble away with horror filled eyes pointed at his **kekkei genkai.**

Her heart was beating quickly, she was cowering and shaking in fear, sweat poured down her brow and horror rested firmly on her expression.

He had the irking feeling that it had nothing to do with a fear of him, but he would use it to his advantage. Narrowing his eyes further he sought to send her into a terrified fit.

Instead of cowering further and hiding like he was sure she would, she sighed and shook her head. Standing up only a little shakily she didn't look at him when she spoke, "…y-you are very pathetic…"

He didn't need her to elaborate, he knew what she meant.

How pathetic, you knew I was scared, you knew that it wasn't truly of you and yet you decided to attempt to use it as a power play? His voice of logic phrased sarcastically.

It wasn't pathetic, it was tactic, they both knew it… but he supposed that in her eyes it was a pathetic tactic.

When the girl looked at him again she was staring evenly into his eyes, a sense of finality surrounding as if she had made a desperately important decision, "I… won't let y-you scare me."

He hadn't expected the reaction, more over; he hadn't expected the confidence in her stance and eyes. Even with her light stutter she had sounded so determined. He blinked twice, somehow he didn't think it would be the last time she surprised him.

Sadly, for him at least, she did _not_ forget to put more duct tape over his mouth.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Holy crap… long chapter X3 I kind of want to chop it up a bit but meh, what can ya do? I hope you guys like it, I'm a little worried that this came out to be a rather boring chapter.

BTW, anyone notice the excessive Itachi usage in the beginning? Yeah… Sasuke doesn't think about much else, ne? XD lol.

Muse-chan drowsy and munching on breakfast.))


	3. Confidence

((A/N:3 I updated! Yay! I hope you all enjoy reading this chappy!

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: Oh! And check out our new SasuHina pic on our dA account! It tis awesome!!

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

Mistake  
Chapter Three:_  
Confidence._

It was silent, he hadn't managed to get any sleep at all, being so uncomfortable and all. When light finally poured in from a crack in the sliding door, he found that he didn't even _want_ to sleep anymore.

It was so silent.

He heard her wake up an hour earlier, heard her walk calmly down the steps and to the yard, he could still hear her training outside…

…yet it was so silent.

He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the silence either, it was just… there, as if he had no control as to how loud or quiet the world could be.

He was sure he'd feel the same even if the duct tape was removed.

Because in all truth, he had no control of how quiet things could be. He recalled, back in his genin days when—…

…what a minute, he never did pass the chunnin exams… so was he _still_ a-a…

He lowered his head as much as he could, oh the shame! The shame!

Well, it _wouldn't_ have happened if you didn't ditch, you know, Logic clucked chidingly.

…he hated that voice.

He attempted to sigh and tried to remember his original thought pattern, he knew he was thinking about _some_ sort of tangent before the shame…

…oh the shame…

Another thought occurred to him as a slightly louder than normal grunt came from where his wife was training.

…did she… beat him in rank?

The absolute _shame_!

Sasuke didn't like being beaten, much less by mouse-ish little girls that surprised him and destroyed his life via accidental marriage.

Because he was absolutely positive it was accidental…

Another thought penetrated his mind and he realized he had no idea whether it was accidental or not.

…oh Kami-sama, what if she was one of the many obsessed with him? What if she hunted down the scroll _purposely_…

…what if she tried to molest him in his sleep?

Suddenly more desperate than ever to escape his binds, he began struggling listlessly.

There. Has. _Got_. To. Be. A. Way. Out.

He would not demean himself further by letting some moronic little girl take care of him!

The shoji door opened and he was met with her bowed head, in her hands was a tray holding tea and rice.

No! Escape!

Logic reasoned that if she hadn't taken advantage of him already, she likely wasn't going to. But as always, he ignored logic.

"I-I…" she sighed deeply, "I brought breakfast."

'_I can see that you moron._'

"A-ano… I'm thinking about n-not feeding you this morning."

'_Yeah, sur—wait, what?!_'

She shifted nervously under his murderous glare and placed the tray onto the table in the center of the room.

"Y-you were going to try to escape last n-night… that was w-why you activated the Sharingan."

'_Close enough, but in all honesty the plot to escape only developed after I saw your reaction._'

She looked down again, her legs folded under as she picked up some chop-sticks, "I'm u-under orders to punish you if you try anything. S-since it's a hassle to remove and reattach the duct tape, I-I figured it'd be simplest to just not feed you till later."

'_Simplest for who?! I'm hungry!_'

There was another silence before she began eating daintily.

She was going to eat I front of him?! And here he had her pegged as the 'too nice for their own good' type… apparently, she was sadistic.

Or, Logic cut in again, she could simply be following orders.

She was a slow eater; each of her movements was slow and deliberate.

She was stiff, too stiff for it to be completely natural.

'_Her guards up…_' it wasn't that startling of a realization. Thinking on it she had been completely terrified last night.

'_I wonder what was it that was scaring her…_' the Sharingan? Doubtful, unless of course she ran into Itachi before his demise… or perhaps she had a bad experience with an Uchiha while they were all still alive? '_If I can find out what triggered it, I might be able to actually send her into a fit…_'

His musings ceased when her voice cut in, "E-eto… I've also been t-told I should blind fold you if you activate t-the Sharingan at all… g-gomen… I forgot to warn you, s-so I'll give you another chance, o-okay?"

'_Oh, sure, you'll bend the rules so I won't be blind, but won't get me breakfast!_' his stomach had been gnawing at itself for awhile.

Instead of flinching back at his glare, she stared evenly back at him, seemingly knowing what he was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head, as if deciding not to explain something to a child that wouldn't understand anyway.

His eye twitched in annoyance, this girl was _beyond_ infuriating, she was downright intolerable!

Well, Logic reasoned, she's at very least less likely to be obsessed with you, ne?

Somehow that didn't help him see the 'bright side' of his situation.

She left the room and he was left to himself again, but the silence did not come back, he could hear animals outside, rustling of leafs…

…the quiet had left.

His original annoyance at the silence forgotten, he began to wish for it again.

Once more, his muses were cut off, this time by the door sliding open again.

There she was, holding a book this time. She spared him one glance before sitting on the couch and beginning to read.

As annoyed as he would have been if she had, he sourly wished she had started reading out loud, at very least he would have some form of entertainment other than watching her mindlessly turn pages.

With nothing else to do, he began observing even the smallest movements of the only moving thing in the room…

…which, at that exact moment, was a fly. Following its quick movements wasn't difficult but still he had to keep highly concentrated to keep from losing sight of it.

Was he destined to spend the rest of this month chasing flies with his eyes? Sitting in pointless silence and waiting for some weak girl to feed him?

…they weren't going to let him stretch _at all_? What would become of his muscles? What if he had to do some form of rehabilitation his legs?

It was all that damn girl's fault! If she wasn't so indecisive, he would at very least know what he was in for!

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the one thing keeping him mildly entertained, the fly, was kicked out of the room politely by female residing in there as well.

…great, now he would have to count the roof tiles so he wouldn't go insane… however that also proved to be too difficult for him as he couldn't look up in his position.

He heard the girl turn another page and concentrated on her slow movements, deliberate, stiff… he blinked, she gave the perfect illusion of relaxation on first glance, but if you looked closer you'd notice her complete vigilance of the area. This, of course, was nothing out of the ordinary; any Shinobi with basic training could pull it off…

…well, except Naruto.

"…are you bored?" her soft voice reached his ears, her lips hardly moved. He found the question demeaning; he had no way of answering.

Sighing deeply she glanced at the ground; apparently she had come to the same conclusion he had. Just much slower.

"…I-I'm not sure what to do about you… I've gone over my options over and over, I w-wish I could get your opinion on th-this…"

'_You might as well be talking to yourself, 'cause guess what? I can't reply! Moron…_'

He was getting more irritated by the minute, being in a straight jacket was _not_ helping his attitude.

"…I-if I let you out I'll have to keep constant vigilance on you and I'm positive you'll try something…"

She sighed again and got off the couch, without bothering to tell him anything she exited the room, and the house shortly after if his ears weren't mistaken.

Perhaps she finally got sick of his death glares?

He didn't ponder it long, his good friend Fly-san had entered when she exited.

Logic complained that if he wanted to retain _some_ sanity, he should meditate instead…

…but since when did he listen to _logic_?

---

It was hours before she returned, and another hour before she even came into the room he resided in.

Much to his disappointment, she once again shooed Fly-san away.

But in a way, he was happy to see her. After all, it was long past lunch and she brought_food_.

…_glorious_ food…

But she didn't move to feed me or herself, placing the tray on the low table she looked up at me, her expression was almost irritated; it was certainly stiff and rather cold.

The question presented in his mind however, was a little different.

Is she upset at the Uchiha? Or someone else?

She opened her moth to speak, a small sound coming out before she slammed her mouth closed again. She attempted to compose herself again, but the more she tried to calm herself down, the more anger seemed to pour from her eyes onto the not so innocent victim in a straight jacket.

He was suddenly worried that she would take advantage of his trapped condition to take her frustrations out on him. Regardless as to whether she did it verbally or physically, he knew it wouldn't be something he enjoyed.

"…I'm going to make a b-bet with you."

Confusion showed clearly on his face at her sudden choice of words, she sighed and shook her head, seeming once again to be trying to gather herself.

"I… I'm going to take you out of that straight jacket, and rid you of the duct tape… b-but I have a bet to make with you."

He attempted to make some sort of noise of understanding, anything to get him out of his current position.

She looked down, "We'll talk d-during dinner after I get you undone, I can only h-hope you accept the b-bet."

It took an entire hour before she managed to get everything off of him, she had decided to get the duct tape off last, probably in fear of what he would say, when all the sealing jutsu's were finally undone she sat on the couch, gesturing for him to sit across from her.

"…"

"…"

Silence reined supreme in the small room, Sasuke found that he missed being able to move greatly, so much that he almost felt hyper. So, obviously, he suppressed it by being even more silent than usual.

A part of him considered knocking her out and making a run for it, but judging from the other day, there were plenty of ANBU just _waiting_ for him to do just that.

"…this bet…" he trailed off when she jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice, there was nervous but this went beyond nervous, she was being ridiculous.

"H-hai…" she flushed a deep color of red, "…I-I bet… well, I-I suppose it's more l-like a deal…" He was growing annoyed, quickly.

She collected herself quickly enough though, taking a deep breath she looked up to face him. He didn't miss the way she clenched her fists, almost in agitation.

"Break me. I _dare_ you."

He couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by the confidence etched in her voice. It was a challenge.

Why would she make such a stupid challenge? There was no doubt he could win.

"I-if you can break me, I-I will let you go without c-complaint and take the blame for your e-escape." She wasn't able to look at him anymore and was instead boring a hole into the ground.

'_Why?_' Sasuke could help but wonder.

"Pl-please don't ask…" Hinata muttered as if reading his mind.

Sasuke glared, was she up to something?

…but it was a good deal. He could leave Konoha again…

But did he have a reason to leave? Itachi was dead.

'_I'm not ready to come back._'

It startled him to realize it, but he simply wasn't ready to come back to Konoha. Not after everything that had happened. Not while he remained convinced that Itachi would still somehow haunt him.

He wasn't able to _see_ Itachi die. It just didn't seem real.

Tsunade-baa could have just been lying, he reasoned, after all she'd do just about anything to force him to stay.

"U-Uchiha-san…?"

Kami he hated this girl.

But he couldn't just leave without her permission. Even without the ANBU guards that were going to patrol the area for quite some time, she obviously had Hyuuga blood(judging by the eyes) and though she seemed scared of the Sharingan, with her Byakugan all of his genjutsu would be near useless.

Just great.

"Fine."

Despite all his thought, reflections and ideas, in the end… watching a fly buzz about day in and day out for a month made him reconsider not accepting. That, and his nose was _really_ starting to itch.

"Are there any other conditions to the bet?" he wanted to make sure she didn't pull anything funny.

She shook her head, "None. If y-you manage to break me w-within a week, you're free to go. I-if not, I tie you up a-again."

He _really_ hated his 'wife'.

* * *

((Ending Notes: XD Don't kill me for the late update!

Mou! Check out the new SasuHina pic Burbs-chan made! It's on our dA account(there's a link on our profile):3 I wuv it.

Love you all! I'm off to update something else now!

-Muse-chan writing in a frenzy.))


End file.
